1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to airbags for use as an impact protection device for an occupant of a motor vehicle. More specifically, it relates to a impact side airbag module with a gas generator and an airbag that unfolds into an interior of a motor vehicle when the associated gas generator activates.
2. Description of Related Art
An existing design of a side airbag module include a gas generator mounted inside a vehicle seat. The gas generator is mounted on one side of the seat structure and projects into a side bolster of the vehicle seat back pointing in a direction of travel. An airbag is disposed within the side bolster and arranged around and attached to the gas generator. A front end of the airbag near the end of the side bolster is attached to a seam in the upholstery covering the side bolster.
With the above described known airbag arrangement, where the airbag is accommodated in the side bolster of the vehicle seat back, there is the disadvantage that the airbag has to be folded into an opening formed into the side bolster of the vehicle seat and the front end has to be attached to the upholstery. This makes assembling such a side airbag quite complex. A further disadvantage is that when the gas generator is activated, the gas stream which is released expands into the airbag without a specific direction, potentially resulting in a less than optimal airbag deployment.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved side airbag module.